1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pair of glasses adapted to be used by an individual viewing a CRT screen for easing eye strain.
2. Description of Background Art
CRT screens are in common use in both the workplace and the home. Individuals viewing a CRT screen for extended periods of time are developing an eye problem which is referred to as video display terminal syndrome. This particular problem is more prevalent than other physical ailments relating to video display terminals such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The problems relating to vision as a result of viewing a CRT screen have decreased productivity and produced poor performance. The major problems relate to eye strain, headaches, blurred vision, dry or irritated eyes, neck or back aches, photophobia (sensitivity to light), double vision and after images. In addition, symptoms relating to blurred distance vision and crossed eyes are also prevalent. These symptoms occur when high visual demands are placed on an individual for tasks which actually exceed the visual ability of the individual. Individuals have difficulty in maintaining eye alignment. The eyes normally converge on the object being viewed. However, with extended and continual viewing of a CRT, continual convergence and accommodation (close focus) tend to produce eye strain. Eye strain and head strain due to prolonged computer use in an individual is realized due to eye strain associated with prolonged and continual close viewing. The neck strain may be associated with attempting to view the screen through bifocals, when bifocals are prescribed for a user.